wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DatNuttyKid/WIKI CHANNEL WEEBLEY - Two Series Coming to an End, The First Ever Wiki Channel Sequel, And More!
Two Series Coming to an End, The First Ever Wiki Channel Sequel, And More! Wiki Channel Weebley is back for the New Year with some good news, and some bad news, and some even better news! ---- TWO FAN-FAVORITE SHOWS COMING TO AN END You may have noticed when Wiki Channel producer Samantha Fashion announced on her Chatter account that the plan for her hit series, Edgewater Falls, was to end after only one season (the second half of which is scheduled to premiere this year). Well, yesterday we learned that Edgewater Falls isn't the only show ending this year - Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century, the hit series created by Wiki Channel co-founded Nutter Butter and starring Wiki Records recording artist Laura Minx, will be airing its two-part series finale "Curtain" this May. This news is heartbreaking to millions of viewers - including the writer of this Weebley - but we managed to contact some of the cast of each show to find out their plans now that the series is coming to a close! :Allison Feld (EF): "Definitely going to work on my dancing. I'll be auditioning for more stuff too so look out for me." :Iris Dunne (EF): "I hope to continue working on my music career, and some other projects in the future. But I'll probably start taking college courses, so I can have a set future if none of this works out." :Chantelle (EF): "It's sad that the series is ending, but you know I think we're all proud to have done as much as we did. And who knows, maybe we can film a movie for the fans. Once the series is over, I plan to get more active in acting and in my music." :Melissa Morris (EF): "I've got a super exciting project coming up which I can't say anything about, so you'll have to wait!" :Thomas Byrne (EF): "Well, I'm going back to school. But hopefully I'll be back to a new project soon!" :Amera Columbia (E&J): "I don't even know yet, actually. I think I'm going to chill out for a few months before getting back into acting. I still can't believe Emma & Johnny is over." :Max Nickel (E&J): "I plan on focusing on trying to get in some more movies but hopefully you'll see in another show in the future. Honestly, this past year has been a blast and I made some good friends that I plan to keep even after the show is over." :Sopie Beckett (E&J): "I'm definitely going to keep acting. I've been hearing some really cool plans for shows and movies from my manager, so I'll hopefully be involved with some of that. And I sing too, so maybe I could sign with Wiki Records." ---- NOT ANOTHER HAPPILY EVER AFTER 2'S PREMIERE DATE SET And now the good news - NOT Another Happily Ever After 2, the long-awaited sequel to Wiki Channel's first-ever original movie NOT Another Happily Ever After, is finally set to premiere NEXT MONTH! More specifically, on the two year anniversary of the first movie - Sunday, February 14th at 8pm Eastern! The long-awaited sequel was announced back in May of 2015, and nearly a year of silence on the project led many fans to believe that the movie had been cancelled, so it's exciting to finally have a release date! We haven't heard any news on any Valentine's Day specials in the works (back in 2014, NOT Another Happily Ever After was premiered as part of BEE My Valentine Week), but I think it's safe to say Wiki Channel has a few ideas up its sleeves. February is just over a week away, so we'll probably be hearing about that very soon! The movie stars Studio Funny's Sienna Forbes and The Family Plan's Walker Adams as twins Annie and Bradley Carter. They will be joined by Mallory Jays, Carter Spruce, Karoline Matthews, Christian Abrams, Annabelle Marcus, and Bridget Robbins - and here's a big announcement: Jasmine Byran has been confirmed to return! Byran played the role of Michelle Johnson, the older sister of male lead Micah Johnson (portrayed by at the time future heartthrob Tristan Conti), in the first movie, and unconfirmed reports say that she will be reprising this same role. We were unable to get a hold of her or Nutter Butter, the movie's producer, to confirm these rumors, but either way, we're glad to see her joining this already amazing cast! Due to her busy schedule, however, she was only available for one scene in the movie. Keep your eyes peeled for her! The movie, like its predecessor, will feature music. This includes a special song sung by Nerd Girls's Olivia Staton, and most importantly a song by the amazing Sienna Forbes and a cover of Selena Gomez's Love You Like A Love Song performed by Forbes and Mark Christian, the latter of which showed off his singing skills not only in Welcome to New York last month, but also in the first NAHEA as Charlotte's cheating boyfriend Adrian Montgomery! It's great to see that NOT Another Happily Ever After 2 is sticking to its roots. Remember, the movie will premiere on February 14th, 2016, and this is something you do not want to miss! Tune in! ---- GET READY TO ROCK, DALY! Was anyone else super excited when they saw Wiki Channel producer Silly1! post promotional art for her new show, RockDaly, on her Chatter? Well, of course you were! After all, this is just the newest Wiki Channel Musical Series, joining the ranks of hits like The Aca-Girls and Break Free! And more importantly, it stars the amazing Araceli Remine and Let's ROK member Keith Hernandez! What's not to love? No premiere date has been announced for the series, but we're certain it'll be premiering within the next few months, particularly with two holes in Wiki Channel's programming opening up soon. ---- WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WCAS? In the midst of all the recent awards shows (the Oscars and KCAs come to mind), all Wiki Channel Weebley can think about is "where are our Wiki Channel awards??" Voting has been over for months but no mention of the event has surfaced, leaving many to wonder if it has been cancelled! Event president Nutter Butter was not able to give much information, but confirmed that "it's still on (his) to-do list". This... doesn't really help much, though. With the amazing nominee list of Sienna Forbes for best actress, Edgewater Falls for best drama show, and many more excellent choices, it seems that honoring its stars and producers would be on top of Wiki Channel's priorities list. However, given the rumors of drama in the planning of the event, with several important members of Wiki Channel's staff reportedly feeling "left out", it may be best that the event is laid aside until this drama is resolved. That said, none of this was confirmed. Wiki Channel Weebley will update its readers when more information is available! But what do you think? Should the awards be scrapped, or kept alive? Tell us on Chatter! ---- CHATTER'S BEST PICS There are many great things about Chatter - the witty posts, the hilarious descriptions - but Wiki Channel Weebley's favorite part is the pictures Wiki Channel's stars post! So we gathered up some of our favorites! Keithcowboyhat.jpg|Keith Hernandez rocking the country look. Dani & Ashley.jpg|This adorable throwback selfie of Dane Wilkins and Ashley Kettle. Serena in Suit on Set.jpg|Serena Avalon rocking the Storm Girl look. Todayweworkitearly.jpg|This preview of Carly Shu's music video Pretty Girls that left us all wondering "WHAT AMAZINGNESS ARE WE IN FOR???" Lilandab.jpg|This cute shot of Lilly & Abby taking a selfie, described by the amazing Christine Ryan as "Chil Lil" and "Fab Ab". What do you think? Are these hands-down the best Chatter pics EVER? Or could we have done better in our choices? Be sure to share on Chatter! ---- That's it this time! Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts